


Sanctuary

by cloudsforhong



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angband, M/M, Melkor is WHIPPED, This is so random but they're kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsforhong/pseuds/cloudsforhong
Summary: Mairon feels incomplete and Melkor will do everything in his power to change that.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 40





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for Nell as part of Tolkien secret santa aaah I hope you like it !!

Melkor was never quite sure if Mairon felt comfortable in Utumno. He was quite sure his lover never regretted the decision of joining him, especially now that he was to be lieutenant of Angband, and yet, something wasn’t quite the way Melkor had envisioned it. Yet. A fleeting glance when Mairon was unaware, the way his lover would somehow stare into the darkness with almost a longing gaze.Yes, Melkor noticed all these things, however no matter how long he pondered over it, he couldn’t see what was lacking still. Had his lover not craved to leave the Valar behind? Had he not craved to rule over his own world? To create order the way he had envisioned it? 

It was already late evening when Melkor finally figured it out. They had just finished dining together, as they had been doing every day since their arrival, and Melkor had gone for a quick tour of the fortress, just to assure everything was still working as intended, when he realized just what his flame was missing. “Oh, sweet Mairon,” he whispered, the sound of his lover’s name travelling down the hallways in a hush as he turned on his heels, a plan already forming in his mind. 

Mairon didn’t consider himself unhappy. Melkor had been a kinder lover than he could have ever expected and he couldn’t really say he missed serving under Aulë. His skin crawled as he remembered the chaos of Valinor, the disorder of it all, the lack of care for all things orderly. Here, he was the one holding the reins, even more so in Angband. He still couldn’t quite grasp that Melkor trusted him enough to lend him an entire stronghold. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he remembered how excitedly his beloved had shown him around the first time they wandered the dark halls. He had believed he could get used to the everlasting night back then, and in a way he had. As long as Melkor was around, either way. It was astonishing to him how quickly the Ainur had become his source of light, his beacon as well as his pillar. At his side, Mairon could create things he had never even dared imagining. And yet. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t miss the brightness of Valinor. Despite it being unruly, had he had the power there that he possessed now, he could have sorted out all things that had caused him to leave said place behind. He could have made it perfect, sorting it all until he could name every single stone, until every single tree and valley had its place under the never changing light of the trees. Oh, how he missed Telperion and Laurelin, their rhythmic fading and revival. He envied Yavanna, for she had been able to create something so purely structured, yet full of life. Mairon greatly missed their warmth, he noted, the comfort their light provided him, even when he was on the verge of following the Dark Lord. 

Still lost in thought, Mairon barely registered Melkor stepping to his side, overlooking the great fires of Utumno next to him, an apprehensive expression covering his features. 

“My flame,” the Ainur hummed, gently turning Mairon by the waist so he was facing him, “I have noticed your restlessness ever since we arrived here together...I believe I have found a way to help…” Without awaiting Mairon’s reply, he intertwined their fingers and led him across their chambers, illuminating the halls as they went, almost grinning at the confusion radiating off his lover. “My beloved,” the Maiar said as they stopped at the end of a long corridor, sealed by great double doors, “you have already given me your heart and trust, what more could I possibly demand from you?” 

The dark lord grinned slightly, pressing his lips to Mairon’s forehead briefly. “I would give you all of Ea, if you asked me to. But no, my flame, this shall be your sanctuary in this fortress, while you are away from Angaband and here with me…although I could form the same arrangement there, if you wish me to do so...well...I am rambling again, aren’t I? Go on, my love, open the doors.” 

Although they had seemed heavy, the doors drifted open upon Mairon’s touch, filling the hallway with warm light, a light that Mairon hadn’t seen in ages, at least not with his own eyes. “Melkor…” he whispered as he stepped into the room, the door falling close behind him and his lover just as soundlessly as it had opened.

He was not sure how Melkor had made this, how anyone could have made this, really. The small room was warmly lit by two trees, seemingly identical copies of Telperion and Laurelin, though much smaller than their originals. They stood facing each other on opposite ends of the room, faintly glowing roots connecting them, weaving and parting so the entire ground seemed to radiate their light, reflecting it onto the ceiling and the surrounding walls. The entire room encapsulated the two, the glow lighting up Melkor’s face, accentuating his bone structure and the eyes watching Mairon’s every move curiously, almost hesitantly. Mairon was curiously reminded of when they had first met and the memory caused him to break into a smile, not able to stop himself before he had rushed into Melkor’s arms, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist tightly. “How did you know, oh beloved, how much I had missed this warmth…” he mumbled, face still pressed against the Ainur’s chest as the other’s arms engulfed him. Melkor chuckled before replying, his love for the Maiar woven into every word he spoke: “I remember the way you used to observe them for hours, watching one bloom while the other faded away. As we left together, I took a piece of each with me. It would have never been enough to grow them fully, but for this room it was more than enough. I spent my every waking moment watching you, my flame, I could not have watched you go out in this fortress I want you to call your home.” 

“You are my home.” Mairon whispered, leaning up and capturing Melkor’s lips with his own, expressing all his gratitude and affection for the Ainur in his touch while the trees changed, finally feeling his heart completing itself once more.


End file.
